Not a Fish
by PandaBear8799
Summary: "There are plenty of fish in the sea." Amu is so sick of the phrase and its rumors. She's not a fish, after all. But maybe, someone will explain? Amuto, One-shot. T just to be safe.


**Drabble, One-shot.**  
**Title: Not a Fish**  
**Author: PandaBear8799**  
**Pairing: AmuxIkuto, Amuto**  
**Summary: "There are plenty of fish in the sea..." But I'm not a fish. And neither is he.**  
**1. In this story, there ARE charas and Ikuto still had Yoru.**  
**2. Tadase DID like Amu, but he gave up.**  
**3. The parentheses are not inserts by me. Everything under "AMU" is Amu's point of view.**

* * *

"There are plenty of fish in the sea..."

_**AMU**_

I was so sick of people telling me that!  
It had been a few months since Ikuto left me, I mean, US, to go play with his orchestra around the world. I had become colder than usual to the people around me, and rumors had started to circulate.  
"Did you hear? Hinamori-senpai got dumped by her boyfriend!" Oh, there was a rumor now. I honestly didn't get it; where did they come up with these things?!  
"Ou, that's sad. Who would dump Hinamori-senpai! She's so cool and spicy!"  
"I know, right?! But who cares, she could just move on; there are plently of fish in the sea, after all."  
There was that saying again. Why couldn't they have just leave me alone?! Yes, I agree; there are indeed plenty of fish in the sea, a LOT, I already know. But I'm not a fish. And neither is he (he's more of a cat-human hybrid). So, I know for sure that I can't just "move on" as they put it so bluntly; Ikuto's special, not that I like him or anything like that-  
"Sounds like you do like him." I looked up from the hole I was burning into the tiled floors of the school and saw a smiling Tadase, his deep pink eyes that were sparkling with a mix of sadness and happiness, kind of like Ikuto's indigo eyes (his oh-so beautiful eyes...) when he smiles at me- WAIT! Did I say all that stuff about fish out loud?!  
"Why yes, yes you did," Tadase said with an amused smile.  
"Ah, crap. But anyway... what do you mean by 'Sounds like you do like him'?" I managed, my face warm and probably a (bright) shade of red.  
"Just that Ikuto-nii-san may be the one for you, I suppose," he continued, "but as long as you're so stubborn, your relationship with him will not move forward at all." I thought about what he just said. I suppose it makes sense, because my heart always gets a fluttery feeling when I'm around him, and I get so happy and relaxed, like nothing is wrong in my life, and-  
"Think about it."  
I broke out of my train of thought and looked up in time to see Tadase walking away. "Wait!" He turned around. "Thank you." He smiled and kept walking.  
And so I thought about it.

* * *

As soon as school had finished, I asked Ran to give me a hand in getting home quickly so that I could write down all these jumbled thoughts and make a conclusion. She complied, and I was home in no time, only to be greeted by a flurry of navy enveloping me in a warm hug (that slightly smelled like chocolate).  
"I-Ikuto!" she choked out.  
"Hm?" he asked contentedly.  
"C-can't b-brea-eathe!"  
And with that, he let her go. He looked down at her, smirked, and opened his mouth and said, "Yo."  
"Yo? _YO?!_ That's all you have to say after leaving for so long?!" I yelled at him.  
"Evidentally." Evidentally? Is that what he just said?! Oh, he's going to pay, I am going to unleash the almighty power of-  
"Amu?" I looked up and saw his indigo eyes sparkling with unspoken amusement. Oh, so now he thinks that I'm amusing, huh? Like I said before, I am going to unl-  
"**_AMU_**," he said, catching my attention, "so what's this I hear about you getting dumped?"  
"I did not get dumpe- wait, how..." I trailed off, "You were at my _SCHOOL_?!" He just smirked in response, as a tick started to show itself next to my temple.  
"It's okay, there are plenty of fish in the sea," he said, patting my head. My eye twitched, not THAT saying again.  
"Well, I'm_ SO SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YOU_, but I am not a fish, and neither is the boy that those idiots are talking about."  
He just stared at me before bursting into laughter, only managing a "Only you would think that" before laughing again. Wait a second; what does he MEAN by only I would think that?!  
While I was cursing at him in my head, apparently he had stopped laughing and a smile adorned his face. I looked at him and was taken aback by the smile; what was he planning? He just kept smiling and stated, "Fine then, for your peanut-sized brain," I scowled at his comment while he just grinned cheekily, "There are plenty of fish in the sea; a _lot_, everyone knows. But we're not fish, and we are not interested in dating a fish. Therefore, there is only one person out there, correct? " I nodded along with what he was saying, "So, we need to find the one for us. I don't know about you, but I've found my person. What about you?"  
I just peered at him incredulously out of the corner of my eye, closed my eyes and leaned back, and said, "Yeah... I have."

* * *

**So how was it? I wrote it in literally... 15 minutes. So it probably sucked. But I don't care. (:**


End file.
